Love?
by RabicHan kawaii na
Summary: Siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai? Viva FFn... Warning : YUURRIII.....! tidak suka? wajib baca..*digampar*


HAPPY BIRTHDAY FFN… *Meluk FFN -??-*

Aku persembahkan Fic abalku, yang bisa dibilang FIC TERANEH, TERANCUR, DAN TERJELEK diantara fic yang aku buat.. *nangis dipojok kamar*

Ok, tak usah berbasa basi. Silahkan kalian cicipin -??- ficku ini..

DISCLAIMER : Kami-sama, tolong berikanlah hak BLEACH untuk hambamu ini..*doa 100 hari 100 malem*

^0^

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, aku sambut dengan wajah cemberut dan malas. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mempunyai minat untuk kesekolah. Mungkin, karena insiden kemarin masih terbayang dengan jelas diingatanku. Bagaimana tidak, white day kemarin bukannya aku mendapat balasan coklat atau pengakuan cinta dari seorang laki-laki, ini aku mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang PEREMPUAN !!! . schok? Tentu. Orang yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai sahabat, saingan, sekaligus kakak menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa jalan pikirannya, padahal dia mempunyai fisik yang sempurna sebagai seorang perempuan dan banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukai dirinya. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku? Atau lebih tepatnya MENYUKAI SESAMANYA ? .

Saking kerasnya aku berfikir, tidak terasa aku sudah ada didepan pintu kelas. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Tapi, sepertinya tuhan berkata lain. Pada saat aku ingin masuk kedalam kelas, aku berpapasan dengannya.

"Ohayo, Orihime" sapanya dengan senyum manis, yang langsung membuat wajahku memerah.

"Ohayo, Rukia" sapaku dengan gugup, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kenapa kamu tegang seperti ini, Ori-chan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Rukia" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sekilas, aku menangkap raut kesedihan dimuka Rukia.

"Rukia, kamu kena.."

"Kuchiki-san, kamu dipanggil oleh Pak Ukitake. Katanya kamu disuruh menghadapnya keruangannya" ucap salah satu temanku.

"Eh, iya. Maaf Orihime, aku pergi dulu" ucap Rukia dengan terburu-buru. Meninggalkanku dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai, anak-anak yang masih diluar segera memasuki kelas dan duduk dimejanya masing-masing. Pada saat teman-temanku memasuki kelas, tatapan mataku tertuju kepada laki-laki berambut oranye itu. Ya, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia adalah pujaan dan cinta pertamaku, tapi sayang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena, ia menyukai Rukia. Pada saat aku mengetahui hal itu, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku mengurung diri selama berhari-hari dikamar. Bahkan, pada saat aku masuk sekolah, aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Rukia. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku juga sadar, masa aku mengorbankan persahabatanku dengan Rukia hanya karena seorang LAKI-LAKI?? Itu tidak lucu kan? .

Lamunanku terganggu pada saat aku mendengar pembicaraan Rangiku-san dan Momo-chan. Bukannya aku mau menguping, tapi suara Rangiku-san yang keras itu membuatku mau tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Hei, aku dengar Kuchiki-san mau pindah sekolah " ucap Rangiku.

**DEG..**

"Hee??? Tidak mungkin..!!! memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Momo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya, tapi tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan antara Unohana-sensei dan Kyoraku-sensei" jawab Rangiku.

"Tidak mungkin, hei Orihime-san kamu kan sahabatnya Rukia-san, apakah benar Rukia-san akan pindah sekolah?" Tanya Momo-chan. Aku yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala tanda aku tidak tahu. Tidak lama kemudian, Unohana-sensei pun segera masuk kekelas dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran Biologi. Semua anak menyimaknya dengan baik, walaupun ada beberapa anak yang masih menggosip tentang Rukia. Aku sendiri pun tidak percaya, jika Rukia akan pindah sekolah dan tidak memberitahu aku. Tanpa aku sadari, ada setitik air mata meluncur dengan indah diwajahku.

^o^

Aku berada diatap sekolah, memandangin rumah-rumah dibawah sana. Tatapanku kosong, seakan-akan aku tidak mempunyai semangat untuk belajar. Aku masih memikirkan Rukia, apakah benar ia akan pindah? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak memberitahuku. Pada saat pelajaran Unohana-sensei selesai, aku langsun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan segera menuju ruangan pak Ukitake. Tapi, Rukia sudah tidak ada disana. Aku mencarinya dan bertanya kesana-sini, tetap saja mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Rukia. Harapanku adalah atap sekolah, tempat yang selalu ia datangi jika ada masalah. Usahaku juga nihil, karena Rukia tidak ada disana. Apakah ini doa yang sudah dikabulkan oleh kami-sama? Tapi, aku tidak ingin seperti ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, ada seseorang tepat disampingku dengan tatapan heran melihat wajahku. Aku yang baru menyadarinya, terkejut dan langsung muncul semburat merah diwajahku.

"Kurosaki-kun" ucapku.

"Kamu kenapa Inoue?" ucapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku.

"Ano, Inoue… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Aku yang menyadari perubahan wajahnya, secara reflek menyentuh dahinya. Takut-takut jika ia sakit.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Kurosaki-kun? Apakah kamu sakit? Jika iya, lebih baik kamu segera keUKS" ucapku dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya.. hanya.." ucapan Ichigo langsung terputus karena ia langsung menyium bibirku dan anehnya,aku membalas ciuman Ichigo. Entah sudah lama kami berciuman, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, disaat aku berciuman dengan Ichigo entah kenapa, hatiku serasa hancur.

"Aku menyukaimu Inoue" ucap Ichigo setelah selesai menciumku.

"Eeh??bukannya kamu menyukai Rukia?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Tidak, itu hanya sandiwara saja. Aku meminta tolong kepada Rukia, untuk melihat reaksimu. Dan akhirnya, aku mengetahui jika kamu juga menyukaiku" ucap Ichigo dengan gugup, sedangkan aku yang mendengarnya serasa disambar pentir disiang bolong.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Ichigo padaku. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya diam membisu.

"Baiklah, tidak usah terburu-buru memberikan jawabannya. Aku akan menunggumu kok" ucap Ichigo sambil menggarukan kepalanya. Aku yang mendengarnya, hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu,aku kekelas duluan ya. Bye" ucap Ichigo.

Setelah Ichigo pergi dan sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya lagi, aku menangis. Entah kenapa, aku mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat deras. Padahal orang yang aku cinta, sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Bahkan, ia memberikan ciuman lembutnya padaku. Tapi, kenapa aku harus menangis? Apakah aku sudah tidak mencintai Ichigo lagi?

^0^

Yoshhhhhh………………………

Ini dia, Fic persembahanku buat VIVA FFN..

Nyahaahahhahahaha….-ketawa devil- … Fic ini ngambil sudut pandang Inoue, jadi bisa dibilang INOUE POV.. wkwkwkkwk.. Tenang aja, fic ini bakalan tamat di chap 2.. Dan aku usahain, bakalan cepet apdet..^^

Untuk ficku yang lain, maaf belom sempet aku apdet. Karena senen besok aku udah MID. Mohon doanya yaa…^^

Selamat ulang tahun, FFn

Semoga panjang umur yaa…^^ *??*

Dan review ficku yaa…^^


End file.
